You've got fame and I've got you
by Moondance-Daughter
Summary: This is part two of my Josh Hutcherson FanFic. We will delve into the decision between Evangeline and Josh and see how Josh's career effects Evangeline.
1. Prologue

My name is Evangeline and I used to live in New York. I moved to Kentucky a year ago and I met Josh Hutcherson. I bet you all know him. He's an amazing boy who happens to be an actor. I am his girlfriend and this is my story.

"Josh I can't just leave work to go to the drive-in." I said now as Josh was wandering through the isles of Saint Mystere, the antique shop I worked at.

"Why not? Nick is cool with you leaving! Aren't you Nick?" Josh asked Nicholas who owned the shop. He was an old man who hired me last year while Josh was busy filming Cirque Du Freak. Nick put his hands up in the air.

"Hey, if she leaves she doesn't get paid. It's all up to her." He said and went back to counting the money in the register. I looked over at Josh who was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh lord. I can't expect you to pay for all my bills Joshua." I said picking up a box of new antique dishes we received just that morning.  
"But I totally can! Hello! I'm an actor! I'm hot with the ladies-" He shut up as I shot him a look."That means that they come to see my movies and I make money babe. Calm down." He laughed lightly and I continued to walk to the kitchen display Nick had I set up two months ago. I emptied the new dishes onto the shelves and listened to Josh rant about why we had to go see this movie.

"It's awesome! They're your favorite."

"Look, I have forty minutes left of my shift, can it wait?"

"Nooooo." He complained leaning dramatically over an antique chair. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes it can. Why don't you and Anna go?" I said cutting down the box I just emptied.

Anna Sophia Rob was a fellow actress and was in a movie with Josh. Ever since the movie happened they've been great friends and Josh had her meet me while he was away and although she was very cheerful, she was bright and I liked her very much.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want to take you to the movies! Why won't you let me?"

"Because I'm working!" I laughed in disbelief.

"Fine. I'll wait but I get to act cranky all night." He said sitting down on a stool and waited for me to finish my shift.

Later, Josh and I drove to the drive-in. They were playing two classics. Pretty Woman and Overboard. Those were my two favorite movies of all time. Julia Roberts and Goldie Hawn did a phenomenal job as a prostitute and a snarky rich bitch. I cuddled up to Josh and watched the movies feeling his chest move when he laughed with me.

I'm glad I decided to be with him. A year ago I declined his offer to be his girlfriend because I was afraid of being judged by my community. The papparazzi would've spread our story and I didn't know if I could handle the whispers and dirty looks around Kentucky but I handled them fine. In fact, they weren't as bad as I thought they would be. I remember Josh trying to rub it in my face but I just blew it off.

After the movies, Josh was driving me home. It was one in the morning and I knew that if I went home, I risked the chance of waking up the twins. After I turned 18, my mother pretty much gave me enough freedom to do whatever I wanted. So Josh invited me over and we instantly fell asleep together when we got inside. We made sure not to wake anyone up and quietly slipped into his room.

"Good movie, right?" I said pulling off my jacket and throwing it on a chair.

"Yeah you were right. Overboard exceeded my expectations." Josh said slipping into basketball shorts and throwing me a pair. I made him turn around while I slipped them on. Josh has been very understanding about my limitations. Even though I love him very much I still want to wait for the perfect moment to be intimate. Sex is a huge decision to make and I want to make sure that the time is right when we do something that important.

"I know. I can watch that movie all the time. I love the older movies." I said. When I met Josh I hadn't recognized him because I never watch new movies. I always preferred movies that were made before 2000.

Now as Josh is asleep beside I pull his arm tighter around me and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next day I woke up early and easily slipped out of Josh's bed without waking him up. I left a note telling him I went home and to call me later.

After slipping inside my house, I noticed it was quiet. Persephone, my little sister, was quite a screamer. When she cried, she really let you have it. Then Nathan, my little brother was no trouble at all. He was quiet all the time and only made little sniffling noises when he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

"Angel?" My mom's voice rang out from the kitchen. I smacked my forehead and groaned.

"Yes, mom?" I spoke uneasily. When I rounded the corner, I saw my mom sitting at the counter with a mug in her hand and sly smile on her lips.

"How was your night?" She asked taking a drink from her cup.

"Nothing happened." I rolled my eyes. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. I sat next to her. "Where are the children?"

"Upstairs sleeping. Persephone started crying and Miguel took care of it. He told me to go and relax for a little while. Ah the life of having a colicky baby." She mused and looked at her coffee.

I smiled at my mom. She was very happy to have had the twins. Miguel was the whole reason we moved to Kentucky in the first place.

He was offered a job here and the opportunity was so great that he couldn't pass it up. My mom found a bigger house and he bought it. Now the nurseries were upstairs. My mom was so excited to have decorated two of them. She had me help because I was a big fan of interior decorating. My room had a theme and it was the ocean. I discovered the theme after finding a mermaid and dolphin glass sculpture at Saint Mystere. My mom was so inspired by my room that she asked me to design Nathan's room. She wanted Persephone's room pink and brown. She had her heart set on it and just didn't want to see anything else.

While Nathan temporarily slept in my mom's room, Josh and I had set up Nathan's room with the possibilities with different pastel colors. We thought green and blue but then we found these fun wall decorations that I thought Nathan would love not only as a baby but as a small child. They were jungle animals and they were made for small children. After I painted the walls pastel green, I stuck the jungle animal stickers on the wall and brought in the furniture that my mom bought for him. We found matching bedding and padding for the furniture. My mom was very happy with the end result.

"That was nice of him." I said

"See? He isn't all bad." She laughed.

After breakfast I went upstairs to my room. The dolphins my mom drew and I later painted were resting on the wall, swimming together. The sculpture that held my special ruby necklace was sitting next to my bed, shining brightly. I walked over to my huge window and opened the one square in the side. I looked at my cul de sac and smiled. I didn't regret coming to Kentucky at all.

Later, Josh called me and asked if I needed a ride to school. I told him no. I was enrolled at a local Community College and I was studying to be an interior designer. Josh has practically rolled his eyes when I was registering for classes. I had my own car and I intended to use it when I could. Josh stayed home to read over the script for a new movie he was taking part in. He hadn't told me what it was yet, but he said it was a big surprise.

After classes I had walked to the commons and sat with other students from my classes. I met another student from my classes who seemed to be more enthusiastic about interior design than me. Her name is Natalia Porter. She was a fun and outgoing person. We hit it off great and became great friends. Josh often joked that she stole me away from him way too many times. But in reality, Josh and Natalia made great friends as well.

"So, did you study for today's test?" She had asked while shifting her backpack to her other shoulder. I stopped and smacked my forehead.

"No, I forgot!" I practically stopped dead in my tracks. "I stayed at Josh's last night and forgot to study."

I could feel Natalia smile. "We didn't do anything!" I had to say. I couldn't understand why everyone thought I was so quick to jump into bed with Josh. He was good looking and so very sweet, I did love him more than life itself but I was still waiting for the perfect moment to be intimate. He said we wouldn't mind waiting either, he still loved me either way.

"Tell you what, I will let you borrow my notes," He held out the paper and snatched it away when I tried to grab for it "If you jump your gorgeous boyfriend's bones already!" She said laughing evily.

I grabbed the paper and glared at her. "I will not!"

"If you don't, I will!" She said nudging my arm lightly. I just rolled my eyes and read over her notes.

Thanks to Natalia's notes I was able to take the quiz. I was sure I didn't get the greatest grade but I was also sure I didn't do horribly.

After school I stopped by a coffee shop. They promoted old time norwegian coffee and I thought I would try them out. They weren't all bad and I had been getting my coffee there every day after school. There were always the same two baristas behind the counter, one small blond girl who seemed to do nothing but cut bread into thick slices for sandwiches and the other had dark brown hair and was smiling at customers and was very talkative. I believe her name was Alice. I wasn't sure what the blond girls name was, she never really spoke.

"Hey, I know you!" Alice said as I walked up to the counter. Since I was a regular, this became routine. "What would you like Evangeline?"

"The usual."

"One black coffee, sugar and milk on the side!" she called out and the blond wiped her hands on her apron and started making my coffee. "That'll be three dollars and twenty five cents."

I handed her the money and waited patiently for my coffee. After they placed the coffee on a tray I also purchased a small pastry with a cherry filling for Josh. I sat down at my usual spot and waited for him to show up. I was staring out the window across the street where a local grocery store was when he walked in. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Hey you, how was class today?" He asked. I smiled thinking back to Natalia's conversation.

"It was pretty good. I passed that quiz I forgot about."

"How did I know that you were going to forget about it?" He laughed. I grabbed the tightly wrapped pastry and shoved it in his hands.

"Eat this. I got it just for you." I said laughing. Ah he unwrapped it I poured milk and sugar into my coffee and stirred.

As I drank I noticed Josh was being quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"That movie that I am doing. I don't want to go away again and leave you here. You were all alone the last time I left."

"I wasn't completely alone." I thought back to when Josh had a friend of his visit me. Anna and I had become better friends because of it. "I am sure i will be fine."

"See that's the thing though. I won't. I'm not sure I want to leave you alone with all these other men around." He said laughing and I jokingly slammed my coffee on the table.

"Do you not trust me Mr. Hutcherson?" I laughed at the thought.

"I do. It's them I don't trust. Have you seen how crazy beautiful you are?" he said smiling at me and I blushed as he leaned over to kiss me. "That's why I want you to come with me."

"What?!" I asked almost dropping the coffee as I raised it to my lips.

"Yeah! You can see me on set, explore a little bit if you like, you would have a great time babe!" He said and I looked back at the market for a bit to consider what he had just told me.

"I would like some time to think about it. What movie are you doing? Can't you just tell me?"

"Well..I suppose I can. It's called The kids are alright. It's filmed in Los Angeles." he said smiling and clapped his hands together. My mouth hung open and I was just shocked.

"What about my schooling?"

"Oh that's easy! You can be home-schooled like me."

"But I'm not used to something like that!"

"oh you will get the hang of it in no time."

"And my mom?"

"Do you really think she'll wanna go with two new born babies? Besides, you're eighteen and she's only a phone call away."

"Uh, wrong! She's A whole three or four day drive away! Possibly six!"

"Angel," He took my hand in his. "I will make sure you get everything you need to feel at home on this trip. I love you and I want you to have fun. Think of it as a fun vacation! It's in Los Angeles!"

I sat there and couldn't help but smile. It did seem like a fun opportunity and I had always wanted to study Interior Design in California.

"I want to transfer to a real college while we're there. None of that at home bullshit." I said smiling to myself. He smiled too.

"of course you can do that. Anything else my lady?" He saidk kissing my hands.

"I want time alone with you whenever I can get it." I smiled wide as Josh leaned in for a deep kiss. It lasted for a while and when we broke, I leaned into him and lay on his chest while I read my notes for my class. He continued to eat his fruit pie and was quiet as a mouse.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom, please! It's only for a few months! I will be back before you know it!" I said as my mom had a death grip on me. I mouthed "Help" to Miguel who was pushing the twins in a stroller and smiled at me.

"No it's not! What happens if you like it there and you never come home?" She said through quick, obnoxious sobs.

"Mom, even if that were the case, I would _always _come home to see you!" I said and my mom pulled me into another hug. Josh jogged over and placed his hands on my shoulders, prying me away from my mother.

"Don't worry Ms. Haven, I will take exellent care of her and I will make sure that she calls you everyday!" Josh said. I kissed my mom's cheek and said goodbye to the twins and Miguel and followed Josh through the terminal.

"You're not really going to make me call her everyday are you?" I asked

"Of course not, but i'm afraid that if I didn't say anything, she never would have let you go and we would miss our flight." He laughed wrapped an arm around my shoulders, then pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

We boarded the plane and I was instantly uncomfortable. I didn't enjoy flying but Josh already knew this and was very comforting on the plane. I felt like I almost death gripped his hand but whenever I looked over he was constantly smiling at me. It was infectious. I started laughing for the first time about halfway through the flight.

When we got the airport we were ushered to an SUV outside and were on the way to our "temporary home." As it turns out it was this adorable home meant for Josh, me, and his agent. Josh gave me my own room but I was welcome to sleep in his whenever he was gone or while he was there. He winked at that. I nudged his arm. His agent, Alex Johnson, was at the set of Josh's next movie taking care of some personal issues.

I was in my room, which was plain and Josh thought I wouldn't be able to survive in it since it wasn't decorated to my liking but he doesn't know how well I can handle it. When I was younger and my dad was still around I living in a small room with a small light that was more yellow than anything. My bed had cream sheets and a dark green blanket. I had that blanket for years. My dresser, my father had bought from a garage sale, was drawn on by the previous owner's children.

I had lived in that room for years right before my dad left and even a couple years after he died. After that, I was sent into a spiral of interior decorating. I had no idea that I had a knack for it and that I wanted to make a career out of it. It was just one of those things that came naturally to me.

I was unpacking things in my room when Josh knocked on my door.

"Hey Angel, I have to go to the set for a little while, right now it's closed so you can't go with me but I have someone here to escort you around Los Angeles if you like." He said

I reached into my bag and took out a comfortably wrapped sculpture. I wanted to bring one thing with me and I thought why not the sculpture? It meant a lot to me and I would never leave the necklace that I love at home. It was the last gift from my father before he died. I placed the mermaid on the sleek black dresser in my room and put the ruby in her hand. She seemed so out of place in the nicely designed room.

"Sure, but I don't want the escort. Give me a map and I will never get lost." I said placing my hands on my hips and looking at him. His face looked pained all of a sudden.

"Evangeline" He took my hands in his and kissed them. "I think it would be a better idea to have the escort take you around."

I put my arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips. "Josh, I can find my way around just fine. I did it in Kentucky, I can do it here."

He knew not to argue with me because I was ruthless, even when I was wrong. He kissed me for a long time and then placed his forehead on mine. "Just be safe."

He gave me one last kiss and then left and I finished unpacking all my belongings. Aftwerward, I went into Josh's room and saw that he made it look his own. Some of his shoes were sitting neatly across a shelf on the back wall and it looks that he brought his own bedding, probably for maximum comfort since he was going to be filming all the time.

I lay on his bed for a moment and stared at the ceiling. I was in Los Angeles. Why this made me want to jump in joy I didn't know. A year ago, I was new to Kentucky and I would never have thought that I was be dating a celebrity. You would think that it wouldn't surprise me anymore but it still did.

I wasn't much of a television watcher or movie goer but that never hurt my chances with Josh. I think it was one of the many things that drew him to me. I never questioned why he chose me and I would never think of asking him why. T1he point is that I am with him now and I love every second I spend with him.

I got up and walked downstairs and followed the house into the backyard. It was such a beautiful yard. The grass was green, flowers lined the fence, a small pool was in the center, obviously meant for small parties of 3-4. There was a small swing sitting to the far right and I went and sat in it. I looked at the sky and slowly swung myself. I was wondering what my mom was doing at the time. What were the twins doing? Was Persephone crying and Nathan sleeping? Was Miguel helping while my mom took a nap? Was she worried about me being all alone in Los Angeles?

I looked back at the yard and watched the sun graze the grass. I stood from the swing and walked into the house. I walked towards the door way and found a set of keys on top of a folded piece of paper. It read:

_Angel-_

_One for the mailbox. One for the house. and The last one is a these keys and step outside._

_Josh_

I grabbed the keys and headed out the front door. I had a pretty good idea about the surprise but I just couldn't believe it when i saw it. A new prius was sitting in the driveway. As a joke, Josh planted a small bow on the front bumper. I laughed at it. I used the key to unlock the car and hopped inside. It smelled nice and new and I felt my excitment grow. I put the key in the ignition and felt the car roar to life. It made me feel so...powerful. I backed out of the driveway and started driving around town.

LA was filled with tall buildings and small businesses everywhere. People that walked the streets were so trendy. I was driving around for an hour and a half and I hadn't wasted more than a fourth tank of gas. It was amazing. I was starting to get hungry and found this old timey diner sitting on a corner and decided to eat there. A cheesburger and greasy fries with a milkshake sounded so good at the moment.

I parked outside and sat at the counter and a young woman, who didn't look more than a couple years older than me, handed me a menu.

"Hi how are you?" She asked

"I'm great, I'll just have a cheesburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake please." I asked and a big smile spread across her face

"That is a personal favorite." She laughed lighty writing it down and giving to the cook behind the window. He took it and started immediately.

"Are you from around here sweetie?" She asked me leaning over the counter. Her long black hair slicked around her shoulder and hit the counter.

"No, I'm from Kentucky. I'm just here temporarily."

"How temporary?"

"A few months." I answered handing her the menu, which she tucked underneath the counter.

"What are you here for?"

"My boyfriend has a job here and I came with him."

"Well isn't that sweet?"

I smiled at her. Her eyes were rimmed with dark eye liner and her skin was smooth and pale. You would never take her as the diner type. She was very sweet though and I liked that about her.

"My name is Andie." She said

"Evangeline." I said shaking her extended hand.

"You know how I can tell that you're not from around here?" She asked me pushing up from the counter and getting coffee for an older gentleman at the end of the counter.

"How?"

"You have that look to you that all tourists have. That shocked face that Los Angeles turned out to be a real place instead of everything you saw in the movies or read in books. I see it all the time." She laughed and took a tip from the man and placed in a jar.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Some times it makes me wish that people would stop using LA in movies because it messes with people's minds." She heard a ding and saw my meal sitting in the window and handed it to me.

"So listen, I'm having a house party later tonight and I would to have you there and pick your brain all about Kentucky. you can pick mine for cool places to chill while you're here in LA."

I thought about it for a second while I was eating my meal. It would be nice to have a friend in LA and it wouldn't hurt to go to a party tonight. Josh probably wouldn't be home that night so I would have to go alone but I didn't see the problem in that.

"Sure, Why not?" I said

"great! here is the address." She said grabbing a napkin and the pen from her apron pocket and writing the address down for me. "If you go straight down this street and take a left, you will see a lot of cars down the road and that's where the party will be."

She handed me the napkin and I slipped it into my pocket.

"Andie! We need your help unloading this truck!" A guy peeking around the corner from the back of the restaurant yelled at Andie. She winked at me and hurried around the corner.

I finished my meal and decided to head back to the house. I wanted to get ready to go to a party tonight.

It wasn't hard to find the place. Even with all the street lights of LA the lights and dancing shadows shone through the windows all across the street and neighbours houses. _The Way I are_ by Timbaland was pounding in my ears and other party goers were on the front yard either talking, drinking, or making out. I was standing there in my glittery tank top and jeans and a pair of mary Jane heels. My hair ringlets were loosley around my shoulders. I walked inside and the music was even louder inside. I looked through the crowds of people and couldn't find Andie anywhere. I followed the crowd into the living room where the food and table of drinks were. I grabbed a cup and filled it with beer. I took small sips not planning on drinking more than that. My throat felt dry and it needed something.

"Evangeline!" I heard and turned around. Andie was waving from the doorway. She was wearing a neon half shirt and ripped jeans. Her hair was styled in a side ponytail. She looked great and very different from what I saw at the diner. The song changed to _We R who we R_ by Ke$ha. Andie danced her way up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She said and grabbed my arms and pulled me into a dance. I couldn't help but laugh.

in sync with the crowd we threw our arms up with the song and then started dancing again. Andie laughed loudly and then pushed me into another party goer.

"Dance with Scott! He's a good friend of mine!" She said disappearing into the crowd. Scott kissed the back of my hand and then laughed.

"Hi, I'm Scott. and you?" He yelled because the music was too loud.

"Evangeline! It's nice to meet you!" I yelled back.

He pulled me into a dance as the song stopped and then changed again. I couldn't believe how great of a dancer this guy was. He started busting out moves that I've only seen on TV. Soon the crowd built around him and started clapping along to the song and we watched as he danced and soon other break dancers joined him. It was definitely a lot of fun.

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned around to face Andie. She told me to follow her. And I pushed through the crowd of people and followed her outside.

"Did you find the place okay?" She asked handing me a bottled water.

"Yeah I did. I'm having a great time too. Your friend Scott is a great dancer." I said taking a huge gulp of the water not realizing how thirsty I was.

Andie laughed and nudged my arm. "He does always know how to light up a party."

Andie was a really sweet girl and I'm glad that I ran into her. I couldn't think of more fun way to spend my first day in LA. The song inside changed again to _Don't stop the music _by Rhianna. Andie also had great taste in music. My phone vibrated in jeans and I saw that Josh was calling me.

"I'm gonna take this call real fast." I said to Andie and she nodded.

I walked to the sidewalk on the side of the house so I could hear better but the music was still loud. I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I yelled

"Angel? Where are you?" Josh said on the other side then he paused. "Are you at a party?!" He asked

"Yeah. I met a girl today and she invited me. I'm having a great time!" I yelled towards him.

"Angel, I'm worried about you. Please come home."

"Josh stop worrying. I'm fine and I have a friend here. I don't know when I will be home but I won't stay all night."

Josh paused and then said "I'm coming to that party."

"What? Josh no-" Was all I could say before he hung up. I huffed. I placed the phone in my pocket and walked back to Andie.

"My boyfriend insists on coming to the party." I said to her. She lit up like the fourth of July.

"That's great! The more the merrier!" She exclaimed. We walked back inside and found that the crowd has dispersed back into smaller groups. Scott was now dancing with another girl and she was clearly drunk or about to be but that didn't stop Scott from having a great time.

Andie started dancing with me again. I forgot all about Josh showing up until some one yelled "Andie! Josh Hutcherson is here at your party!" I physically slapped my forehead and walked to the doorway where people were crowding over him. He was smiling and waving at everyone and girls were trying their hardest to get to him. One girl who had a little too much to drink had her hands on his arm. I walked up to her and grabbed her hands off him.

"Keep those to yourself babe." I said and she looked like she wanted to hit me. I turned to Josh who was smiling even bigger towards me. "Josh, you didn't have to come." I said

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me in front of everyone.

"Yes I did." He said. Andie placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"Your boyfriend is Josh Huchterson!?" She asked still looking at him. I looked back at Josh and then back at her and nodded. "That might have been something you would have mentioned at the diner!?" She asked still shocked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I then grabbed Josh's hand and led him to the living room where i asked him to dance with me.

The song was _Right Round_ by Flo Rida and Josh and I were having a blast. It took others a while but they soon decided to start dancing around us. Josh and I kept looking at one another and started laughing out of the blue. Soon the party went back to normal and Josh was just another party goer.

Later after Josh and I got home, we went up to his room and crashed on his bed. We were staring at the ceiling and did nothing but laugh for what felt like hours.

"Josh I'm actually happy that you showed up." I said turning on my stomach and halfway on Josh. He looked at me and kissed me for a long time.

"I am too Angel." He kissed me again and I lay my head on his chest. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
